theclansfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NIGHTHAWK33/destinyfang's wish (now des des star)
Blinking her dull emerald gaze, the little she sat in the shadows. She knew her time was fairly up, and she'd either be faced with exile, fleeing or death.But they'll be no time to say goodbye... ''Deep down, the small plump she cat knew she probably wouldn't see anyone she actually cared about again, even if the list was so short. But, she didn't let it show. She knew Shiversight would soon be told Revolution's 'news' and he'd absoloutely hate her. The kits: she had pretty much ruined their lives at this point. Yet she pushed the pain deep down, seeing the day with a harsh scowl. Hawkbreeze spotted the smirk on the kit's face as she looked up to the leader's den. ''I can see she agrees with her dark ways....., she thought and scoffed to herself. She was highly respected in the Dark Forest, not to mention trusted to the fullest, and was their best soldier against the clans. She knew she could probably beat anybody to a pulp, especially if the Dark Forest had her back.Why, if I had the chance, I would show Destinyfang, and this young kit, what being strong and bad really is...., she thought. Hawkbreeze knew her brother stongly disagreed with the new leader's choices and had left to the barn with the others. Of course he left, coward! ''Suddenly, her blue gaze stopped on the golden molly herself and she smirked. Getting to her paws, the muscular she-cat made her way to Destiny'star' and stood upon her. "Hello, Destinyfang.", she meowed, tone a bit bitter, but she smiled anyways. Nightstorm stood, just scowling at Destinyfang from the shadows, angry at their earlier argument. Though she was right, he was a murderer, but he would never let her know that it had touched him pretty badly. Upon seeing the outline of her present "leader" Sootkit quickly rose to her mittens and scampered beneath the high ledge. "Destiny'star"! I made sure a sneaky dragonfly was out of our camp, it could of been a pesky ShadowClan bug" she explained why ambling towards the ginger leader. Her ear flickered slightly hearing Hawkbreeze, the prefix 'hawk' sent a foul taste in her mouth reminding her of ThunderClans true leader. Little ears perking, the she turned her gaze to the advancing cat, huffing quietly.* "eh.. Hey." She grunted, tail thumping against the ground. "And that's great kit, really great." She mumbled, lack of interest clear to her voice. Her smile vanished at the sound of the ginger she-cats voice, the lack of interest sent her hopes of having her leader proud of her ruin. Sootkit gulped and shuffled her paws. Her amber hues glazed with disappointment. Hawkbreeze eyed her for a moment before seating herself beside the smaller fae. "Tell me, Destinyfang, what exactly is your goal as 'leader' of our clan? Nothing big, perhaps?", she asked. As much as she supported, yet hated, the golden molly, she hadn't exactly learned what the goal was. She had a goal set in her mind for the one day of her leadership, but she put that in the back of her mind, for that one day might not arrive. "Eh... Sorry kit, busy, busy. Busy thinking." She meowed, shaking her head lightly as she narrowed her gaze ever so lightly, slowly moving her gaze to look up to Hawkbreeze. "Eh.. Destroy. Serve Justice. Not sure- I never intended to come this far hue.. Honestly, it was just a joke bewteen me and Shiversight and bam! Here I am. Hue.." She chuckled lightly, waving her paws "We should attack a near by Clan, take control of them and their land!" Sootkit meowed. The brain washed kitten wore a sinful smile. Hearing her explanation, Hawkbreeze only nodded, but her tail flicked with a bit of anger. ''I, who has worked ever day and night to become strong and all, didn't get that high. Yet, this lazy she-cat who did nothing suddenly rised?! Dark Forest, so help me! ''She calmed herself and only made a small smile, bring up her only white-socked paw to her mouth, giving it a lick, and passing it over her whiskers. "Jokes can only take you so far.", she commented. Looking at Sootkit, she glared. "You really think we can do that if most of our warriors have fled because of cowardice?! Half of our warriors are gone so we aren't going to win a battle against a full-armed clan!", she snapped. Was the kit insane? Nightstorm listened to the conversation, his ears pricked and green hues illuminated by the shadows. Shuffling backwards now the bi-colored molly nodded in understatement "Oh..I forgot" she mumbled amber hues locked on her mittens. The she-cat that snapped at her caused her to flatten her paper-thin ears''Maybe this is wrong?..Hawkstar might be better than Destinyfang she thought. "Hue.. I mean, to be honest, its pretty great where I got with a handful of cats, a 'prophecy' and a missing rank, right? Huehuehue! I mean, proves something." She meowed looking to the kit, and huffing. "You can go if you want, you'll die, but be my guest. I'll get my little 'cat hoover' to clean your body up afterwards." Hawkbreeze's ears perked up. "A prophecy? What prophecy?", she asked. She never heard about some cat getting a prophecy. Well, there goes me... "oh it was fancy, very fancy. Can't remember fully- but go ask Flarestorm, she got it." She meowed, shrugging her shoulders ever so lightly as she raised a brow- looking to the larger cat. Category:Blog posts